Sanitary devices for toilet assemblies generally include a base portion, a toilet seat provided on the base portion for an individual to sit on, a shower portion equipped on the base portion for washing the anus and genitals of an individual by spurting cleansing fluid thereon, and a control device for controlling the operation of the shower portion. Downsizing of the sanitary device for a toilet assembly as a whole is demanded. Particularly, it is desired to downsize the sanitary device so that the device can be easily installed in small bathrooms of apartments and studios in accordance with the diffusion of the sanitary device for a toilet assembly. Because the sanitary device is installed in the bathroom for an extended period of time, water, urine, and moisture may enter the device. Thus, mounted devices such as electronic parts and electric parts require being resistant to dampness.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H07-321472 describes a control device for a sanitary device for a toilet assembly having a construction in which the entire control board is accommodated in a resin-made open-type control case and the parts such as the electronic parts and the electric parts mounted on the control board are covered with elastic sealant such as urethane and epoxy along with the control board in order to damp proof the control board including the mounted devices. According to this known device, the resistance to dampness of the mounted devices such as electronic parts and electric parts can be improved, thus advantageously improving the lifecycle of the device.
Furthermore, according to a device described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H07-321472, two control boards are piled keeping a predetermined distance from each other so that mounted devices mounted on the mounting surfaces of the respective control boards are arranged to be back-to-back. This configuration limits the degree of miniaturization of the control case.
In addition, according to the device described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H07-321472, each electrically conductive lead of mounted devices such as electronic devices and electric devices mounted on the control board are exposed from the control board. Thus, further space is required for the exposed lead, which limits the degree of miniaturization of the control case.
A need thus exists for a control device for a sanitary device for a toilet assembly, which has advantages for miniaturization of a control case and for restricting the invasion of the water, urine, and moisture to an electrically conductive member by improving the devices's resistance to dampness.